Cartoon Cjaracters Villians
Just as there are heros there are also villians. Classic Villians: Walt Disney: Pete aka Peg Leg Pete and Black Pete. Antagonist of Mickey Mouse. Although Pete is a villian he is the oldest continual Character having first appeared in "Alice Solved the Puzzle" 1925 The Evil Queen aka the Old Hag. Antagonist of Snow White. Appears in the classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" 1937 and hereafter in Walt Disney Comic Digest magazines as a old witch. Maleficent. Antagonist of Sleeping Beauty. Appears in the classic "Snow White" 1959. In a 2014 movie story version Maleficent becomes evil due to the treachery of Princess Aurora/Sleeping Beauty father King Stefan. This darker version was also produced by Walt Disney. See summary at http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Maleficent_%28film%29 Shere Khan. The tiger antagonist of Mongoli. Appears in the classic "The Jungle Book" 1967. In a Disney Comic Digest story referred to as "Raja". Later appears as a ruthless Business mogal in the Disney Cartoon series "Tailspin" Louie. Comic relief Monkey antagonist of Mongoli. Appears in the classic "The Jungle Book" 1967. Laters appears as a lazy comic relief in Disney Cartoon Series "Tailspin" Brer Zeke "Big Bad" Wolf. Comic relief antagonist of the Three Little Pigs. Appears in the classic "Three Little Piggs" 1933 and hereafter in Walt Disney Comic Digest magazines. Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear. Comic Relief Antagonist of Br'er Rabbit. Appears in the classic "The Song of the South" 1949 and hereafter in Walt Disney Comic Digest magazines. Mad Madam Mim. Comic relief Antagonist of Merlin the Magician. Appears in the classic "The Sword in the Stone" 1963 and hereafter in Walt Disney Comic Digest magazines. Cruella da Vil. Villianious antagonist of the dalmation dogs in "101 Dalmations" cartoon movie. later appear in a cartoon series as herself vs the dalmation dogs. A updated gastly live version of the orginal movie was later made with Glenn Close as Cruella Ursula, the sea Witch. Antagonist of the Little Mermaid. Appears in "The Little Mermaid" 1989 Jafar an evil sorcerer. Antagonist of Aladdin in "Aladdin" {1992} and "The return of Jafar" {1994} Flintheart Glomgold "Evil Twin" Antagonist of Scrooge McDuck Lucifer-nasty male cat antagonist of the mice in Disney Movie cartoon "Cinderella" Princess-nasty female cat antagonist in Disney Movie cartoon "The Great Mouse Detective" Negaduck. "Evil Twin" Antagonist of Darkwing Duck Quackerjack. Antagonist of Darkwing Duck Negavolt. Antagonist of Darkwing Duck Liquadator. Antagonist of Darkwing Duck Warner Brothers: Sylvester Cat. Antagonist of Tweety Bird and Speedy Gonzales Wile E Coyote. Antagonist of Road Runner and Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck. Antagonist of Bugs Bunny. Yosimite Sam. Antagonist of Bugs Bunny Taz aka Tazmanian Devil. Antagonist of Bug Bunny Hanna Barbara: Richard "Dick" Milhous Dasterly and his sidekick Muttley. Comic relief Villian who always fails-weather as a racing driver in "Wacky Racers" or trying to catch Yankee Doodle Pigeon in "Dasterly and Muttley in their flying Machines" in both animated Series and comic book versions Alexandria Cabot and her sidekick Sebastian cat. Comic relief villian who always fails to get the best of Joise in the aniamted series: "Joise and the Pussycats" and "Joise and the Pussycats in outer space". Comic relief counterparts of Dick Dasterly and Muttley. Hooded Claw. aka Sylvester Sneakly. Comic relief antagonist of Penelope Pitstop and her protectors the Anthill mob-but always fails in both animated series and comic book versions "The Adventures of Penelope" . Voiced by Paul Lyne. Mildew Wolf. Comic relief antagonist of sheep Lamsey. Appears in the Chattanooga Cats series "It's the Wolf". Voiced by Paul Lyne Dreamworks: Tai Lung. Appears in "Kung Fu Panda" {2008} A Snow leopard Kung Fu master who aspired to ultimate Kung Fu Dragon Warrior-but who fails due to a combination of his own anger; pride; and desire for revenge on his old Kung Fu Master Shifu for having gotten Tai Lung hopes up of becoming the Dragon Warrior and then dashing them forever by not letting Tai Lung see the Dragon Scroll. Ironically even when Tai Lung finds the scroll he doesnt understand its true meaning that a Dragon Warrior are those of inner qualites-and not just fighting skill . In the movie it is implied that Tai Lung is destroyed by his own deadly powers in a battle with Kung Fu Panda-however the ending shows Tai Lung still alive-although he is defeated by a whirling rice basket! Inthe cartoon series it is implided that after surviving his humilitaing defat he tries to defeat Kung Fu Panda via his own deadly students. Ironically the Snow leopard style of Kung Fu fighting is in fact a respcted part of Kung Fu discipline-this movie made the protagonist Evil so he could be defeated by the bumbling hero! Toei Animation: Venger a Evil Wizard who appeared in a 3 season animated Cartoon Series "Dungeons and Dragons" which appeared from 1983-1985 for 27 epsiodes. In the 28th and never made epsiode Venger changes from had to good and is revealed to the Dungeonmaster long lost son; this epsiode also had a cliffhanger in which the five children heros finaly find a way back to their own world. {Reportably a 4th season was planned but never made} Fred Wolf Films: The Shredder. Star Villian of 1987 cartoon Series "Teenage Mutant Ninga Turtles. Helped by two bumbling sidekick mutants BeBop and Rocksteddy Shredder tried and failed repeatly to destory the Turtles, Shredder had three ambitions: revenge on the TMNT; conquer the world; become a great writer. In the end of the 3rd season # 65 The Big Blow out Shredder revenge causes him to be trapped in Dimension X; it would have been a good series finale cliffhanger-but the series was renewed anyway! In episode "Shedderville" Shredder actaully conquers the World --and nearly has a nervous breakdown trying to be the emperor of the World! Baxter Stockman. A mad scientist who mutated into a human fly; trapped in Dimmension X his only friend is a "live" computer board. {TMNT 1987 series} Barney Stockman. Twin brother of Baxter Stockman he is equally mad and criminal just like his brother. becomes angry when mistaken for his brother {TMNT 1987 series}